Reasons Why I Love You
by Ginkumo
Summary: [One-Shot] Sora tries to study but instead finds himself writing a list of reasons why he loves Riku (SoRiku) Dedicated to my love.


Notes: Quick little one-shot for myself and my darling, she's awesome and dfjghdf 3

Kingdom Hearts (c) Disney and Square Enix

* * *

xxx

Having a relationship with your best friend was weird…right?

Sora sighed for the tenth time while perusing his notes, attempting but not really succeeding at studying. Of course his brain wouldn't focus on the words in front of him, they were too busy picturing Riku's face in a couple of weeks when they'd meet for the first time in months.

Months? That was all? It felt like decades.

It was really hard living 2 and a half hours away from someone so important.

Sora scratched at his annoying thick hair and brushed some pesky bangs to the side. It reminded Sora of how much he loved Riku's long hair and that whenever he insisted on a haircut Sora would vehemently disagree and he'd pout whenever Riku would do it anyway. It wasn't his fault, he loved long hair and Riku looked so _good _with it longer, why couldn't he see what Sora saw?

What did he see in Riku? Sora looked from his notes to his pencil and pushed the notes to the edge of his desk, picked up a new sheet of paper and hastily scrawled, "Things I love about Riku".

Sora put the eraser to his lips and thought. Ah, of course. He knew what #1 should be.

_#1: He's amazing._

Dissatisfied with how vague "amazing" was Sora furrowed his brows and drew two lines branching out from the word. On these lines he wrote, "Fun to be with" and "Hot".

Much better, Sora thought and continued to write.

_#2: I've been friends with him for years and couldn't imagine life without him_

_#3: He knows all of my deep dark secrets…pretty much_

_#4: We obsess over the same stupid things_

_#5 His puppy face is the best and worst thing ever_

_#6 Cuddling with him makes me feel better all the time_

_#7: His body is the meaning to life_

Sora laughed at what his mind was coming up with and then blushed. What in the world was he doing right now? The clock was ticking and he only had so much time left to study for his midterm, but this was important. He needed to sort his feelings and write them somewhere or he felt like he'd explode.

_#8: He's always backing me up no matter what_

_#9: He deals with my stupid antics constantly_

_#10: His eyes are pretty_

Sora's laptop interrupted his thoughts with a ring and he looked at the screen.

_**Message from: Riku **_**"Hey, you busy?"**

Sora's heart fluttered and he immediately covered up his list. It didn't occur to him that the webcam wasn't on so there was really no way Riku could've seen it, but Sora wasn't the most rational person alive.

He quickly typed a response.

_**Message to: Riku **__"_**Nope, what's up?"**

The screen showed a small pencil writing out a response and Sora waited nervously. He looked at his list and blushed again, scribbling a small heart around his header where he wrote "Riku".

_**Message from: Riku **_**"I needed to ask you a quick question."**

_**Message to: Riku **_**"Sure, ask away"**

The pencil showed up again and Sora fidgeted with his own pencil. Recently, whenever he'd talk to Riku he'd get antsy and nervous. His heart would do weird things and he'd overthink everything. Like that time Riku told him he'd be hanging out with some old friends on a Saturday night and Sora imagined the worst possible scenario so that he'd texted everyone Riku would be in contact with and made sure he was safe.

_**Message from: Riku **_**"What size was your class ring?"**

Sora's eyes narrowed in thought. What was he asking about a class ring for?

_**Message to: Riku **_**"I think it was an 8, why?"**

_**Message from: Riku "**_**No reason, thanks haha"**

Nope, nope, no way. He was not allowed to just "haha" his way out of this one. Not in a hundred million years. Not as long as Betty White still walked this earth.

_**Message to: Riku **_**"Wait, no you can't do that, you have to tell me whyyyy"**

_**Message from: Riku **_**"No, it's a surprise **

Surprise? Hmmm. No birthdays or any special occasions were coming up that Sora could think of. Except that he was visiting soon. But that wasn't worthy of any gifts or anything.

_**Message to: Riku **_**"omg you can't do this to me, I'll be guessing forever and annoy you so you should just tell me and make this less painful for both of us"**

_**Message from: Riku **_**"Hahahah"**

Grrrr. Of course he was going to do this, of course he'd hint at a surprise or a present or whatever it was and torture him with it. Ugh.

Sora considered making a list of reasons he didn't like Riku but before he could pick the pencil up Riku sent another reply.

_**Message from: Riku **_**"Um, so I've been meaning to tell you something important but I'd rather call you if that's okay?"**

_**Message to: Riku **_**"Sure go ahead, I've been procrastinating on studying anyway haha"**

Now Sora was really fidgeting with his pencil, bouncing the eraser off of his lips and staring at his phone until it buzzed and he clumsily smashed the "Accept" button, not really caring that it didn't respond based on how hard he pressed the touch screen.

"_Hey Sor"_

Sor… Riku's nickname for him and the fact that he was using it meant he wasn't mad or anything. It was a good sign.

"Hey 'Ku, what's up?"

"_Well… I um, I just wanted to thank you."_

"Thank me? Why? I'm the one who usually has to thank you," Sora chuckled thinking of how often Riku had basically done Sora's homework that in any way related to math.

"_I know we have a complicated relationship right now and I just wanted to thank you for bearing with it and still being you and for loving me despite my flaws and things."_

This was new. Sora looked at his list and smiled. Riku was just being Riku, trying to say what was in his heart and trying to put aside his usually apathetic nature so that he could show Sora that he really did care. More than he knew.

"_I love you so much, I just wanted you to know…" _He left the sentence with a hint that there was more but stopped and Sora wanted nothing more than to pull Riku's hesitant lips into a kiss and just stay there forever. But he couldn't. He lived too damn far away and Sora blinked away a tear.

"I know you do 'Ku, I know and I'm okay with the way things are right now. I don't need a label like 'gay' or 'boyfriend' to know that I'm happy when I'm with you and when I'm holding your hand and when I finally get to kiss you after all these years. I really love you back."

There was so much more that Sora wanted to put into that sentence but words couldn't match any of his emotions at this point. His heart felt like it was going to burst.

"_You're amazing you know that?"_

Sora glanced his list, where his branches from the word "amazing" meant "fun to be with" and…."hot".

He couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"_Since when was the word amazing funny?"_

"When you come up with your own definition for it."

* * *

xxx


End file.
